Generally, performances such as musical performances or play performances are performed in an indoor stage or a theater which is equipped with sound equipment and lighting system.
However, performances are often performed in the open air.
For such outdoor performances, the performance stage may be prepared in the following order. First, a stage installation company installs a floor, and then a truss for a roof is installed for the sound and lighting equipment.
Thereafter, sound and lighting companies place various kinds of sound and light equipment on the floor and roof (truss) of the stage that is installed, and then connect power lines and signal lines to each equipment to complete the installation of the stage and performance equipment.
This installation process usually takes several hours. Also, since a stage manufacturing company, a truss (stage roof) installation company, a sound installation company, and a lighting installation company should perform each site work, a lot of cost is needed.
In order to overcome such limitations of time and cost, vehicle structures which can be utilized as a stage using a special structure of a freight vehicle are being developed.
Korean Utility Model No. 20-0171391 discloses a “vehicle with equipments for outdoor performance”, which is installed by opening extension panels of an L-shape that connect the roof and the side wall.
However, Korean Utility Model No. 20-0171391 has a limitation in that the height of the ceiling cannot satisfy about 5 meters to about 6 meters necessary for the performance in terms of structure.
The present applicant has filed Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2011-88724 entitled “vehicle for outdoor performance”, which can simply achieve a performance stage by spreading extension panels and lifting the roof (roof of stage), and enables the ceiling height of about 5 meters to about 6 meters.
However, in these related arts, when a stage is prepared by opening/closing the wing, lighting and sound devices need to be individually installed. Accordingly, time and cost for installation of the stage are not easy to save.
Moreover, it is not easy to secure a space or a place for installation of flying speakers that need to be installed at a sufficient height without a structural obstacle
In addition, there is a limitation in that the extension panels forming the stage roof when spread may be bent or distorted by the weight thereof.